


Risen from Ash

by a_very



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very/pseuds/a_very
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's a new beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risen from Ash

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my now-defunct tumblr. first published aa fic and i'm p proud of it ngl

He’s sorting through the mail he just retrieved, trying to filter through all the junk to see if there’s anything worthwhile. And, secretly, being disappointed another Samurai DVD didn’t come. Could he really have gone through all of them so quickly?  
  
Another credit card offer. Heh, didn’t they know his reputation? Some college looking to grub money in exchange for Trucy’s education. Do professional magicians need to go to college? Probably not. A personal letter? Immaculate handwriting, and addressed to Wright & Co. Offices. His fingers tense, and he tosses it into the pile with the rest of the trash. And another one? Handwriting not as intricate, but still small and neat — addressed to Mr. Nick. His chest tightens, and he inhales deeply, throwing it aside.  
  
Who’s next? Step right up, and be amazed, and oh god, _oh god oh god oh god_ , he feels frozen in place and his blood is ice and goosebumps are popping up everywhere, and he feels like he’s about to puke, shit, and it’s probably a declination letter, we regret to inform you, Mr. Phoenix Wright, that you have failed to pass the bar examination, and no no no that’s not fair, he did it once, that should be good enough, this isn’t fair this isn’t fair, and his stomach’s dropped straight out of his body, and his hands are shaking as he barely manages to slide a finger under the envelope’s flap and tear it open, making a gargantuan effort to slide the letter out of the envelope when he feels like he’s about to collapse. Unfolding it, and we are delighted to inform you, Mr. Phoenix Wright, that you have passed the bar examination passed the bar examination passed the bar examination—  
  
It feels like the wind’s been knocked out of him. He can’t breathe, and his knees are shaking, and his hands and trembling, and he’s sweating all over, and his sight’s blurring — are those tears? The backs of his eyes are burning and he’s probably about to pass out, god, it’s a good thing Truce and Apollo are out, and he slides to the floor, back against the door of the agency’s main entrance. He lets the tears fall and now they won’t stop, and his nose is already clogged with snot and he probably looks like an awful mess, face red and and breathing ragged and undershirt already soaked through with tears. He shoves his hand—still shaking, damn it—into his hoodie’s pocket, closes around _that_ , and suddenly he can’t breathe again.  
  
“I did it.” He can barely speak, coughing, whispering. “I did it, Chief.” And she’s there; he sees her, arms crossed, that confident, kind-eyed smile. And he’s remembering. he’s remembering everything. Everyone. Every single client, every single case. Edgeworth, and Maya, and Pearls, and Franziska, and Gumshoe, and the sheer gratitude and way that Lana and Adrian smiled, the way they both smiled for the first time in so long, because of him; because of _him_. He smiles, he smiles for the first time in so so so long, and he chokes on his laughter, which only makes him cry harder, and smile more, and laugh harder, and _I did it Chief, I did it Chief, I did it, thank you, thank you, thank you so so so so much, I really did it Chief, I really did it, Chief, Chief, look, look at me now_ —  
  
And, and— lawyers aren’t supposed to cry, not until it’s all over, aren’t they? Not until the end… But maybe this is the end. Isn’t it? What about new beginnings?  
  
And Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. Risen from ash.


End file.
